In 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) that is a standardization project, a standardization process for Evolved Universal Terrestrial Radio Access (which is hereinafter referred to as EUTRA) that realizes high-speed communication has been performed by employing flexible scheduling in prescribed frequency and time units, which is referred to as an Orthogonal Frequency-Division Multiplexing (OFDM) communication scheme or a resource block.
Furthermore, in 3GPP, discussions on Advanced EUTRA that realizes higher-speed data transfer and has forward compatibility with EUTRA have taken place.
In Advanced EUTRA, introduction of inter-terminal apparatus (Device to Device (D2D)) communication is considered. A mechanism (ProSe Didcovery), as a service between terminal apparatuses in proximity to each other (Proximity based Services (ProSe)), for checking (discovering) in the D2D communication whether or not the terminal apparatuses are located close to each other, a mechanism (Prose Communication) (which is also referred to as device-to-device data communication) for the terminal apparatus to perform communication without involving the base station apparatus, or the like are mainly considered (NPL 1).